An Angel Playing With A Devil
by Magnificality
Summary: I felt a smile materialize on my face as I looked upon the reason of my existence. Her tousled sheets swathed her lean legs, and as her seraphic face became the object of my attention, I could not look elsewhere" Edwards POV after Twilight, before NM
1. Eternally Damned

**Summary: Edwards POV set after Twilight, during the summer h****olidays.**

**_hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I had made the story a bit longer and will plan to continue the story thanks to the reveiws from Ruby and Edward- Jasper-Love. Reviews appreciated!!_**

_FatallyBeautiful_

**_xoxo_**

**An Angel Playing With A Devil - Chapter 1 - Eternally Damned**

**Edwards POV**

I beamed as I watched my Bella sleep, as I do every night ever since I realized I loved this delicate creature. As opposed to last night, tonight she slept undisturbed.

Her sheets and blanket enfolded around her slender form, her face untroubled and peaceful. I was sitting in Bella's rocking chair in the corner of the room, letting my mind wander, thinking about what Bella and I could do during the summer break. A month of no school, just spending time with my love sincerely sounded like heaven.

Abruptly, Bella turned around onto her side, hand folded under her cheek, highlighting her cheekbones. She was truly the most beautiful, fragile thing to walk the earth.

" Edward…I love you," she murmured.

My icy, dead heart felt alive as I was astounded by her words. If I could cry, I would certainly do so now. The emotions that I was experiencing were astounding, changing in a flurry so fast it they were too fast for me to think straight. I suddenly felt overcome by emotion. I stood up and walked human pace towards Bella, and kneeled beside her and kissed her heart shaped forehead.

" As I love you," I whispered into her ear.


	2. Endless Summer Days

**An Angel Playing With A Devil – Chapter 2 – Endless Summer Days**

_I suddenly felt overcome by emotion. I stood up and walked human pace towards Bella, and kneeled beside her and kissed her heart shaped forehead._

_" As I love you," I whispered into her ear._

**Edwards POV**

I grinned as I heard the sound of Bella's creamy colored legs rustle her sheets, as she turned over to face me, awake. Her beatific brown eyes locking with my golden ones.

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty, how was your sleep" I queried.

" Quite well actually, much better than normal" she said with a grin as she got up and sat in my lap. I gave her a kiss at her sensitive spot behind her ear, and filling my inactive lungs with Bella's mouthwatering freesia like scent. I heard the most significant sound in my world, her heartbeat, falter. I smirked, loving that I could cause Bella to react to me that way.

" Human moment" she announced shakily as she stood up to head to the bathroom.

" I will be waiting here for my Angel," I said giving her a sincere smile. She gave beamed at me as she headed off to have her moment. I got up to sit on the end of her bed as I mused about what Bella had said last night, they sounded like music from an instrument undiscovered by mankind, a lovely symphony.

" Back" My Angel spoke as she sat next to me on her bed. She looked at me with a question visible in her eyes, she was curious about something.

"You're curious love, may I ask why?" I whispered as I caressed her cheek as they turned into a alluring shade of scarlet. She groaned sarcastically

" You know me too well" she smiled. " I was curious about why you were wearing such a dazzling smile a moment ago," she asked, curiosity burning in her fawn eyes.

"I was thinking about the words that came out of your beautiful mouth last night" I beamed. Bella buried her face under my chin.

"What did I say now?" she groaned

" You said you loved me," I uttered into her ear. I once again, heard her heart stutter as she blushed furiously.

" The emotion I felt…" I said just above a whisper " there aren't words to explain how I felt."

She looked at me, awed and undoubtedly dazzled, as she would say. There was a comfortable silence until I remembered what I had promised Alice. I said I would go hunting with her in Northern Canada today, so I had to spend a day away from my love. I groaned.

" I'm sorry love, but I can't stay today since I promised Alice I would go hunting in Canada today, so I won't be able to stay with you today. I will be back late tonight," I said glumly as I shaped my hand to fit to her cheek.

"Okay that's fine, I've got things to do around here anyway" she said as she tried to hide the disappointment showing in her eyes, exactly like an open book.

" Don't worry love, I will be back soon" I said as I gave Bella a kiss, and jumped out of the window and started to run through the forest. This day is guaranteed to be torture without my Angel.


	3. A Devil Without His Angel

**An Angel Playing with A Devil – Chapter 3 - A Devil Without His Angel**

_Don't worry love, I will be back soon" I said as I gave Bella a kiss, and jumped out of the window and started to run through the forest. This day is guaranteed to be torture without my Angel._

**Edwards POV**

I sighed as I ran through the forest, already missing my love. I tried to avert my attention elsewhere, but I didn't succeed. As soon as I reached the house, Alice was waiting for me. I groaned.

" Oh come on Edward, be nice to your favourite sister." Alice said as she looked at me, a little anger flaring in her tawny eyes, soon followed by hurt. I sighed. She knew that I had a weakness for little Alice when she wears such a traumatic face.

" Ok Alice, I wont mope and I will let you drive" I said defeated. Anticipation was now the most dominate feature in her eyes now, as she ran to the car and got in. I followed her and opened the passenger door and sat on the silky interior of Alice's Porsche.

_And don't worry Edward; Bella will be perfectly safe_ Alice assured me in her thoughts. Alice put the key into the ignition and sped out of the driveway, now weaving through the driveway surrounded by trees.

It is going to be an atrocious day without my Bella, I'm sure of it

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hours later, In Northern Canada_

" Oh come _on_ Eddie, " begged Alice as she gave me her best pleading eyes.

We arrived in Canada only hours later, thanks to Alice's driving, and have hunted till we can't drink anymore, and now Alice is begging me for one last mountain lion.

"Alice, call me Eddie one more time and I will make sure Bella doesn't see you for a month, once I get home" I threatened her. I sighed in longing as I mentioned Bella.

She knew my intolerance for the nickname Eddie; especially how Emmett had started it introduced my Bella to the nickname. As much as I love Emmett, he is such a pest sometimes.

Alice had instantly frozen and was glaring at me.

" You wouldn't dare" she challenged, but had immediately backed down as soon as she realized that that also meant no shopping or playing Bella Barbie with her.

"Fine" she moped as she folded her arms around her chest. She knew I had a soft

Spot for when she moped, the same goes for Bella when she sulks and pouts her lips.

" Fine Alice" I sighed. Alice squealed in delight

"Yay! I knew you were going to give in, I saw it!" she chirped as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Race you," she giggled as she gracefully dashed into the trees. I ran as fast as a bullet towards the forest and overtook her instantly. I smirked; I was the fastest in the family.

I reached the forest almost 3 seconds before Alice did. She pouted at me. As I breathed in the crisp air, I smelt the distinctive scent of mountain lion coming from the east. I bolted towards the cat and pounced from behind when the lion least expected it. I made quick work of the lion and had soon drained it. As soon as I finished disposing the lion Alice had also finished draining her elk.

"Fine Edward, you can go now," said Alice with a smirk on her face.

_I guess he going to watch Bella sleep tonight, as always _she thought.

I ran like a bat out of hell from the forest and grinned as I reached Bella's house, towards my angel.


	4. Playing With Sin

**An Angel Playing With A Devil – Chapter 4 – Playing with Sin**

**Edwards POV**

_I ran like a bat out of hell from the forest and grinned as I reached Bella's house, towards my angel._

As I soundlessly scampered up the tree in front of Bella's window, I felt a smile materialize on my face as I looked upon the reason of my existence. Her tousled sheets swathed her lean legs, and as her seraphic face became the object of my attention, I could not look elsewhere.

Her slightly curled hair was totally disheveled, but simultaneously looked flawless if that were possible, paired with arched eyebrows, plump, salmon colored lips and a frame of thick lashes. I had sight of Perfection bestowed upon me, and I deserved none of it, in fact, In contrast to Bella, I was a monster, a sinner. A Devil that belonged in hell, but instead the world's most precious gift set upon me, a divine creature of purity, an Angel. As I was contemplating this in my mind, my glorious Angel spoke.

" Edward" she exhaled in a whisper as she turned onto her side facing me.

I was slightly dazed for a moment, as she sighed my name. Even though Bella utters my name each and every single time I observe her in her slumber, I cannot help but to be fazed.

I have lived for over a century and know the difference between right and wrong, and I know an Angel should not be sighing a monsters name in pleasure, it was undoubtedly wrong. I also don't know how An Angel can love a Devil, regardless of what the Angel thinks of him. But anyhow, it seems to be possible. It certainly is to me and is irrevocable now. I have tainted her soul and have damned her to this life. I deserve to be eternally damned.

_**Hey guys!**_

**_just letting you know i will start a new story called Cascading Agony, it will be a Edwards POV during New Moon._**

**_xoxo_**

_FatallyBeautiful_


End file.
